


Cross My Heart (With You One More Night)

by Windeh



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, silly shark boyfriends being silly, that's about it literally no redeeming factor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windeh/pseuds/Windeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-nationals; Sousuke is packing up the dorm and Rin doesn’t want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross My Heart (With You One More Night)

**Author's Note:**

> More canon-verse fluff, sometime after Nationals and before they part ways. I wasn't going to post this one since it's so dated but my doubts were silenced by the glorious Mook and the accompanying story.

Rin closed the door behind him, running a towel through his hair and throwing it in the hamper. Sousuke was sitting on the bottom bunk, turned away from him.

"Yo, Rin,"

He was packing. Yesterday they had a year’s worth of memories lying around and today it was barren. Some of Rin’s clothes and personal items were still here and there, but it was as if Sousuke had never lived a day in the dorm. His boxes were stacked neatly save for a change of clothes and his wallet and keys.

Sousuke removed his headphones, rubbing the back of his neck as he started to get up.

Rin almost ran to the bunk, although he barely made a sound. The bed dipped as he fell onto it, his arms circling Sousuke’s waist as his head met his good shoulder. Sousuke waited.

"What’s wrong?"

Rin tried to breathe normally, willing his heartbeat to slow. His legs dangled off the edge uncomfortably but he didn’t move.

"Y’know, we’re due out by tomorrow afternoon," he said, placing his music on the closest box he could reach. "I’m not going to pack your stuff for you," 

"N’do it in the morning,"

"Ok,"

Rin closed his eyes, relaxing as Sousuke made no effort to leave. He readjusted, pulling one leg up until it brushed against Sousuke’s thigh. His hands reached around just enough so that his fingers could lock together. Rin did have to lift his head a little. His small exhales probably tickled. 

Sousuke leaned back so that Rin could put his weight on him. He usually got like this before big changes. A little clingy and very quiet. That’s how Sousuke could tell whether or not a decision was heavy for Rin. Holding on and breathing in each moment like there wouldn’t be another. Rin was very romantic like that. So he tried not to move, or if he did it was subtle, nothing that would startle. Considering they wouldn’t see each other again for who knows how long, Sousuke figured he could use some of this too.

Rin buried his nose in the collar of Sousuke’s shirt. His hands clenched at any fabric he could reach, enjoying how soft it was, how warm Sousuke’s body had made it. The heat spread to his toes and up to his cheeks. His lips pressed into the folds. If Sousuke felt him nuzzle he didn’t say it. 

"Don’t forget, ok?"

"Hm?"

Rin pushed his head against Sousuke’s shoulder, making sure he listened. 

"Don’t keep me waiting,"

"Ah, that," Sousuke exaggerated his nod. "I got it,"

Rin made a whining noise, his hands wringing the life out of Sousuke’s shirt.

"Are you crying?"

"NO!"

Rin started grinding his teeth as he felt Sousuke’s laugh.

"I’M NOT."

Sousuke carefully wheedled Rin’s fingers apart, mindful that a crabby, tearful Rin was a completely different animal than a sad, pouty Rin. But the redhead was very cooperative, perhaps from fatigue, and let Sousuke turn around to face him. There were tears, but they hadn’t fallen. His cheeks held a light flush. 

"I got it, Rin," he repeated.

And just like that, Rin looked up and a few drops fell. Sousuke did his best, catching them with his thumbs, with his lips. He cradled Rin’s face, whispering this and that, accepting all his weight when the redhead leaned into him. Rin’s hands dug into the sheets, his sniffles slowly drowned out by Sousuke’s calm words.

"I’ll find you," he whispered. "Keep swimming, training, and when I’m ready I’ll come find you,"

Rin pursed his lips together, frowning.

"Just don’t take too long,"

Sousuke rubbed the redhead’s jawline one more time before dropping to seek out Rin’s hands. His lips brushed the pout away.

"I won’t take too long,"

They fell onto the bed shortly after, a tangle of limbs under a few thin blankets. Sousuke stayed awake as long as he could, tracing patterns across Rin’s back and combing knots out of his damp hair. He knew Rin would be fine. He always found a way to thrive no matter where he went. Sousuke was more worried about himself, about his shoulder and what he really wanted to do. 

"S’suke ‘wake?"

But that could wait. 

"No, ‘m sleeping,"

He pulled Rin closer, his breathing evening out.

"Goodnight Rin,"

Sousuke closed his eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
